


Boo'd Up

by EAS1928



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: She is head over heels for him and there is nothing she can or wants to do about it.





	Boo'd Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little montage fic I threw together. I heard Boo'd Up by Ella Mai and it made me think of Billary.

She had never met anyone like him. Although as time went on she wasn’t sure how good that was. They’d spent a few months just staring back at each other without actually talking. She found him to be attractive. Hillary sighed that was an understatement she was sure she’d never seen a more beautiful man. Every part of him was beautiful, from head to toe there was nothing she didn’t like about him.

Hillary hated how she felt about him. This was not who she was as a woman. She was independent and men where only in her life as an extension, but with him things were different. He controlled her like no other, one look from him could set her soul on fire. One perceived slight from him could send her crashing to the ground. When she was with him she felt like she couldn’t get enough, and yet it was all too much at the same time. William Jefferson Clinton was bigger than life, and he’d come in and turned her life upside down.

_Feelings, so deep in my feelings_   
_No, this ain't really like me_   
_Can't control my anxiety_   
_Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling_   
_When I'm with you I can't breathe_   
_Boy, you do something to me_

She was in love and that was no longer in doubt. Hillary realized she had never known love until Bill. Most would be happy about this feeling of love and weightlessness, but not her. She wanted this feeling to stop she needed it to stop. It was settled, she’d continue to see David. Hillary was aware that David would never make her feel like Bill, and he wouldn’t fill the hole that would be left in her heart once Bill was no longer there, but she was damn well going to try.

_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_   
_That get me high like you do, yeah yeah_   
_Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new_   
_That get me high like you do_

Bill picked her up and walked into the bedroom. He laid Hillary down on the bed before climbing over her. Bill began to kiss down her body. He left a cooling trail of kisses down her until he reached the juncture between her thighs. Bill smelled her amazing scent and began to kiss and lick her slit.

"Shit fuck!" he closed his eyes momentarily to compose himself after her outburst. Bill slowly parted her lips as he stuck his tongue in and swiped against her nerve bundle. Hillary moaned loudly and grabbed his hair. He loved how expressive she was. How he could get this strong independent woman to turn to putty.  He slipped a long finger into her and she clamped down on him. Bill moved slowly in and out of her and she began to ride his face. "Lick me Bill please" he obliged her.

Bill slowly licked up and down her slit. His tongue delved into every crevice of her womanhood. Her clit hardened, Bill sucked it slowly driving her mad. "Fuck!" she screamed "Eat my pussy Bill eat me!" Her dirty talk spurred him on. He redoubled his efforts and sucked on her clit. "I'm cumming Bill! I'm cumming!" Hillary began to squirt as her orgasm hit, he lapped up all her juices. He always loved that she squirted, and he always loved her taste. Bill continued to slowly lick her before moving back up her body.

She had a goofy grin on her face and her eyes were half closed half open. "That was amazing honey."

"You taste amazing" he leaned down and kissed her. "Get on your knees” he stated after he broke the kiss and Hillary happily obliged. Part of her wanted to say no, to challenge him. She liked to normally be in charge to some extent, but with him she gave all control to Bill.

_How many ways can I say that I need you baby, it's true_   
_I think I might die without you_   
_Feeling all over my body_   
_You know how I like it_   
_Ain't gotta tell you what to do, yeah yeah_

She’d given up. There was no use in trying to save herself. After a time period of trying to be with David again, it was obvious that she belonged to Bill, mind, body, and soul. It went far deeper than the physical attraction. Of course, that was there, and she’d never had a man that touched her the way he touched her. That felt so good when he was inside her. For Hillary it was much deeper though. She felt…. Hillary stopped that train of thought, she was complete before Bill, but he made her feel a way that was difficult for her to quantify, to put into words and thoughts.

This feeling terrified her still. She sat across from him on the sofa and stared at him. He was engrossed in his latest novel that he’d picked up from the used bookstore that afternoon. Her eyes followed the movement of his hands as he turned the pages, the finger that he brought up to his mouth and moistened to make it easier to turn the pages. She was so engrossed in staring at him, she didn’t immediately realize he’d stopped reading and was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Hillary jumped when he suddenly reached over and pulled her on top of his lap. She yelped slightly, but immediately melted into him when he began to softly caress her waist. Hillary knew she was in over her head, out of her depth, but at this point she didn’t care. She would follow him to hell and back just to have him look at her with that sparkling turquoise gaze.

_Head over heels in love_   
_Right in front of you, ain't gotta look no more baby (hah)_   
_I wanna build this love_   
_And everything you want, you ain't gotta ask for_   
_You got me boo'd up, boo'd up_   
_Told you from the jump I'm the one to choose_   
_Got me boo'd up, boo'd up_   
_Grab me by the waist baby, pull me closer_

He could make her so mad and hurt her so badly. Hillary couldn’t fathom being with anyone else. After those first few weeks and her attempts to stay with David, she knew that he was the only one for her. Unfortunately, it was obvious that he did not feel the same. She drew in a shaky breath as she packed her bag. There was no way she’d stay this time she told herself. She wasn’t tied to him and the relationship was barely a year old. She could walk away, she had to walk away.

Bill appeared in the archway of the bedroom and observed her. He hated himself for hurting her, he had no clue why he did it. His heart leaped into his throat when he saw her packing her bag. He expected to come home and fight. Maybe he’d sleep on the sofa a few days and she’d spend more time at work than at home, but never did he expect her to leave.

  
“Hillary….” his voice cracked, right along with some of her resolve and bravado. “Please baby look at me” he said when she kept her back to him. He came around to stand in front of her, but Hillary averted her eyes. She didn’t want to look at him, both out of disgust and fear. Fear that one look into those eyes that she loved would send her back into the abyss which was Bill Clinton. She wouldn’t do this anymore. She continued to pack and when she was done, she left the apartment without one word to him.

It had been two weeks since she’d seen him and a week since they’d talked. He of course begged her to come back and truth be told she was losing the battle. She missed him no matter how much he hurt her she loved him beyond reason. He made her feel alive, her skin tingled with the electricity that was him any time he was near her. She was addicted, and she didn’t want to be cured.

She returned to him no matter what she tried to tell herself, her heart would not listen. She surmised that it was true, the heart wanted what the heart wanted. He stood in the middle of the living room, like he was waiting on her even though she hadn’t told him when or if she was ever coming back. The moment she saw him she dropped her bags and fell into his waiting arms. Hillary buried her face into his chest and smelled his scent. She couldn’t deny that this was insane, but there was nothing she could do to change what she felt. As she clung to him her mind couldn’t stop from thinking……..

 

_This is such a crazy feeling, like_   
_I don't want to get too attached, but_   
_I feel like I already am_   
_My mind's telling me one thing, but_   
_I guess I should listen to my heart_   
_Right?_


End file.
